


Not My Planet

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: TtH 100 [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, MIB - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my Faith TtH 100 drabbles set in the MiB universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You Crazy?

Title: Are You Crazy?  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #61 Planet  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/MiB  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After MiB but none for Angel.  
Series: Not My Planet Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith runs into Jay and Kay.  
  
I stared at the two guys who stood in front of me. “Look, I don’t know where you get off manhandling me like that! Besides, if I hadn’t dusted that vamp just now, you’d both be demon chow!”  
  
The black guy looked at his partner. “She just say what I think she did?”  
  
“She said vampire, I believe.”  
  
“Ah, come on, K. I can get the alien angle, but vampires?”  
  
“Whoa there- you two can believe in UFOs, but not your everyday, neighborhood vamp? What planet are you guys _from_?”  
  
“Earth,” K responded laconically. “But that vampire was from Saturn.”


	2. Why Here?

Title: Why Here?  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #46 Universe  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/MiB  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After MiB but none for Angel.  
Series: Not My Planet Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith gets the rundown on what the MiB are all about.  
  
“Okay, so I get that you think a Slayer can help, but why would they pick this place out of all the universe for headquarters?” Faith asked while taking in all the unusual aliens around her.  
  
“We’re actually only the headquarters for his quadrant. But we do pretty well on our own. Which reminds me- we have to find time for your surgery,” Kay said offhandedly.  
  
“What surgery?”  
  
“For your universal translator. It’s something the people of Qualor IV thought up. Really cuts down on paperwork.”  
  
“So, when do I get to kick alien ass is all I wanna know.”


	3. Better Than This

Title: Better Than This  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #57 Star  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/MiB/Peter Pan  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After MiB but none for Angel.  
Series: Not My Planet Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith talks to one of the resident aliens in New York.  
  
 _Second star to the right and straight on til morning. Who knew he wasn’t joking?_ Faith thought. She looked up at the older gentleman. “Your paperwork looks in order, Mr. Hook, but we’d like to remind you not to scare the neighborhood children.”  
  
“Of course, ma’am. Have you read Mr. Barrie’s biography of us, by any chance?”  
  
“Yes sir, I have, though I thought first contact was at the World’s Fair.”  
  
“No, merely the first _documented_ contact. My people age much slower than humans, so we were rather young when we told Sir James. He thought it a delightful fiction.”


End file.
